1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle, for example a motorcycle, and in particular, relates to an exhaust pipe for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
A vehicle provided with an exhaust pipe is known. For example, Japanese Patent Document JP-UM-B-4-18898 discloses a motorcycle including an exhaust pipe connected to a rear side of an engine, a rear suspension provided below the exhaust pipe to absorb an impact when a rear wheel moves vertically, and a fuel tank provided above the rear suspension and the exhaust pipe. The portion of the exhaust pipe that passes above the rear suspension is formed to be curved vertically in order to ensure a sufficient length of the exhaust pipe.